


One night One Lie

by soonwonu_kr



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:07:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24604438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soonwonu_kr/pseuds/soonwonu_kr
Summary: Im not good at this just read it..
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Kudos: 57





	One night One Lie

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time writing in english and this is my first smut as well so dont expect anything. Full of typos, grammatical errors and inconsistency when it comes to tenses so bear with me. Feel free to stop reading if you're not satisfied.

Heavy panting filled Wonwoo's apartment as he arched his back and shut his eyes down due to the extreme pleasure he's feeling as of the moment.

"Fuck-- Mingyu..." He couldn't help but to moan Mingyu's name as the latter thrust deeper and tighten his grip on Wonwoo's hips who's now being impulsive and thrusting his hips back as he crave for more pleasure...

"Shh, baby calm down-- Aaah fuck Wonwoo stop doing this-- Oh shit..." Wonwoo's hips moves up and down when he realize that it drives Mingyu crazy. Lust and desire are all over Mingyu's eyes as he look at Wonwoo and clash their lips together. He holds him firmly on the hips to prevent him from coming easily and start moving again, following his own pace. 

The room once again was filled with moans and skin slapping against each other. Wonwoo's back arched for the nth time as his nails are scratching Mingyu's back while his other hand is on the latter's hair.

"G-gyu I think... Aahh-- I'm close.." And with that signal Mingyu thrust harder and hit something inside Wonwoo's ass which caused the latter to groans out loud not minding his neighbors might hear him. All he can think now is Mingyu's dick inside him, driving him crazy. 

"Won-- I'm coming..." The moans are louder this time as they both approach their climax. Mingyu reached out for Wonwoo's cock as he stoked them as he moved faster. Wonwoo's now feeling funny, the pleasure took over his body. 

Mingyu continue to fuck Wonwoo as his body shivers when he release his cum inside the latter's milky white ass. He felt his hand becomes warm as Wonwoo's cum are all over them.

Heavy breathing sorrounded them. Mingyu collapsed beside Wonwoo as he look at his bestfriend. They're both drunk. But surely they know what they're doing. Mingyu's been inlove with the man beside him and Wonwoo? He feels the same. But the only thing that's preventing them from being together is the thought of losing the friendship they built for 12 years.. 

Wonwoo snuggles into Mingyu's arms, eyes shut down and more calming breath now. Mingyu couldn't help but to admire his beautiful face. Despite of the alcohol on his system he still love Wonwoo. He loves him for years already and if it wasn't because of their friendship he could've told Wonwoo about it. But it's just different.

He accepted Wonwoo in his arms as he hug him tightly. He kissed the latter's forehead and what happened tonight filled his thoughts. Wonwoo and Mingyu were out with their friends. It's friday night and all of them are ready to get wasted because they've just finished their midterms examination. But as the night approaches, the more wild their friends gets. They played spin the bottle and unfortunately the bottle's mouth pointed Mingyu. 

"Ha! Mingyu, you fucking dick. Truth or dare?" Soonyoung smirked as he saw Mingyu's eyes contemplating what to pick between the two options. Mingyu was afraid because Soonyoung knew about his feelings towards Wonwoo and knowing his friend's tactics he knew where all of these are going so he decided to avoid it and picked dare instead. 

Soonyoung laughed then look at Wonwoo to Mingyu and vice versa. Wonwoo's brows furrowed as he rest his head on Mingyu's shoulder. He's quite dizzy now as the alcohol starts hitting his system. 

"Stop laughing idiot, what's the dare?" Jeonghan said, their oldest friend and drink his beer.

"Hmm. I dare you to..." Soonyoung paused causing their friends including the two focus their eyes on soonyoung.

"I dare you to kiss, Wonwoo. And put a hickey on his neck." Mingyu's eyes widened and Wonwoo's cheeks flushed in embarassment. Their friends, seokmin seungkwan, jisoo and jeonghan are all now laughing and hyping soonyoung as if the dare was just the right thing he did all for once.

"What now, Mingyu? Scared?" Seokmin teased him. Mingyu knows he couldn't say no.. Unless, Wonwoo doesn't give his approval..

He looked at Wonwoo, speaking with his eyes as their friends waits for them patiently, giggling and slapping each other's arms due to excitement.

Wonwoo's heart is beating out loud. He bit his lower lip as he clenched his fist nervously. And when their eyes met, he saw Mingyu hesitating. It's like he was asking for Wonwoo's permission. So Wonwoo cursed himself before pulling Mingyu into a soft yet wet kiss. The latter was taken a back but then he found his grip right away as he trembles. And the boner inside his pants isnt helping at all.. He kissed Wonwoo passionately, full of desire and care and love. He carefully broke the kiss as he starts kissing Wonwoo down his neck not minding their friend's cheer filled the VIP room of the bar they're staying. 

Wonwoo's feeling too much heat within his body despite of the aircondition inside the room. He'd be lying if he's gonna say that he's not enjoying this. Because he do. There are even times that his thought is filled with Mingyu's beautiful face, and hard body while he jerk off and calling his bestfriend's name like crazy.. It just feels good.. 

Mingyu sucked Wonwoo's neck, planting a hickey on it but he didn't stop right there even if that's what he just have to do to complete the dare. He's fucking in love and horny.. Wonwoo's been on his mind for the past 3 years and Mingyu's been holding back himself for a long time.. He can feel Wonwoo's cock whenever he's hugging him and that feels so fucking good for Mingyu. Much better than jerking himself off in the 5th floor bathroom of his university because of Wonwoo unintentionally brushed his hands against Mingyu's little one which caused Mingyu to be horny as shit that time.

Wonwoo's now moaning as Mingyu's lips went back on his. Mingyu slipped his tongue inside the latter's mouth. 

"w-wait do you want us to leave this fucking room?" Wonwoo's senses hit him hard as he pushed Mingyu, breaking the kiss for tge second time. Jeonghan's cheeks are red and all of their friends are looking at them with wide eyes and mouth open.. 

Mingyu cursed himself for being impulsive.  
And Wonwoo changed the topic and once again, the room is noisy. 

The night was too fast that when Wonwoo checked his phone it's already 2am in the morning. Yet his mind is still on Mingyu's soft lips and warm mouth. Thinking what would if feels like to insert his dick inside them.. Fuck. Wonwoo shook his head as he watched his friends almost knocked down. Seungkwan and Soonyoung are sleeping now. Jeonghan and Seokmin are making out. While Jisoo is too wasted to even move. He's gonna be asleep soon. 

Mingyu's nowhere to be found again. Wonwoo's a little dizzy but he get up and go to the bathroom to see if Mingyu's there. He's so whipped that he just want him close to him all night without letting anyone touching his Mingyu aside from him. Damn.. But he couldn't even confess. Who are you kidding Jeon Wonwoo?

"Ming--" He was about to call his name when he heard a soft moan coming from one of the cubicles... It sent shivers down his spine as he approached the cubicle where the sound was coming.

His eyes was widened when he heard his name in Mingyu's voice...

"Wonwoo-- ugh fuck..." Wonwoo didn't care from that point. He was waiting for that signal for him to open the cubicle's door seeing Mingyu half naked and stopped stroking himself when he saw Wonwoo looking at him intimately.. 

"I-.." Mingyu couldn't continue to speak when Wonwoo leaned closer to kiss his lips. The kiss is soft and teasing. Mingyu wanted Wonwoo to fuck him or to fuck Wonwoo all night.. But suddenly the latter broke the kiss and bit leaned closer to his earlobe. 

"You want me, don't you?" Wonwoo asked with a smirk on his face.

Mingyu didn't waste any time and answer him quickly. "I fucking do.."

And the last thing they knew they are in Wonwoo's apartment kissing each other upon entering the room and the rest is history.

\---

Wonwoo woke up with a blurry figure beside him. He remember everything from last night and it was the best night.. 

He looked out for his glasses and found them on the side table of his bed. He wore them and sit up then took the opportunity to watch Mingyu peacefully sleeping, hugging a pillow while his broad shoulders are exposed.. 

His eyelashes aren't that long but it was pretty. Wonwoo brushed his hand on Mingyu's cheek which caused the latter to flinch. Wonwoo chuckles. 

"You're teasing me." Mingyu softly speak with his eyes still closed as he snuggle into wonwoo's waist, hugging them.

"I'm not.." 

"Hmm sure." Mingyu opened his eyes and faced wonwoo. 

"I need to ask you something." 

"What is it?" 

"What are we now?" Mingyu asked as he examine Wonwoo's face waiting for his response. 

"What do you mean?" And with that, Mingyu felt his heart falling into pieces. He forced a smile as he shook his head. 

"Nothing." He replied. Confusion are all over Wonwoo's face when Mingyu started to pick his clothes up and wear his pants before his shirt.

"Wait, what are you doing? You're gonna leave me after what happened?" Wonwoo bursted out. Mingyu froze. His eyes focused on his feet, avoiding Wonwoo's gaze.

"Why? Are you gonna hold me back?" Mingyu asked but after a few minutes he didnt recieved a reply from Wonwoo. 

He smiled bitterly and tears are visible from his eyes. It hurts him. He didn't let it fall though. He walked towards the door of Wonwoo's apartment.

"I knew it. I shouldn't have expected something. I'm going now. Bye."

When Wonwoo's finally alone in the room he let out a sigh. Tears rolling down his cheeks. He didn't know what to say. He didn't want him to go. But the words just don't come out of his mouth... 

He locked himself inside his apartment the whole weekend expecting to recieve a text from Mingyu. But he didnt recieved any.

Wonwoo brushed his hair using his hand as he grab his back pack before going outside. It's monday morning and classes are at it again. 2 sleepless nights aren't helping Wonwoo to focus. He want to check on Mingyu but he's a coward. The reason why he was so brave when they had sex that night was because of the alcohol in his system. He hid everything well without any trace and he want to hide it until it's gone. 

Classes went on fast. Wonwoo checked his phone and saw random messages from his friends. It was loaded, but the name he wanted to see there was nowhere to be found. 

From Jeonghan:

Wonwoo? The guys are going out tonight to celebrate Seokmin's birthday. You coming?

He replied 'no.' and then put his phone inside his pants pocket. He took a deep breath and ride the bus to Mingyu's apartment. He couldn't let him off his mind. But he doesn't know what to do in front of him either. Fuck Wonwoo. 

While on the bus, he remember how did he learned that he's inlove with Mingyu. It was their Senior High School ball. Everyone was required to wear a mask. But despite of thise glittered mask on Mingyu's face, he immediately knew it was him. His hair is brushed up exposing his forehead. Many people cannot take their eyes off Mingyu not until Mingyu approached him and dragged him outside the hotel. The cold wind that night was amazing. None of them talked but Mingyu took something out of his wallet and Wonwoo saw two rings. His eyes are confused but his heart is expecting something and its fucking weird. They're bestfriends...

"What's that?" Wonwoo asked as he removed his Mask and Mingyu did the same. Wonwoo suddenly couldn't breath with the sight of Mingyu's handsome face with a formal suit and the smile on his face made it hotter. He shook away his thoughts as Mingyu held his hand. 

"These are our promise ring."

"What?" He chuckles.

"Yup! Let's be bestfriends forever!" 

He couldn't stop crying that night but he accepted it anyways. 

After getting off the bus Wonwoo reached the door of Mingyu's apartment. The cold wind sent chills within his body as his heart pounds nervously. 

He was about to knock but a voice from behind stopped him..

"What are you doing here?" Mingyu utters. Wonwoo's heart flinched as he turn around to see Mingyu. The latter's eyes are kinda swollen.. 

"Uhm I wanna tell you something.."

Mingyu nodded as he opened the door of his apartment and letting Wonwoo in. 

"What is it?" Mingyu doesn't want to waste time anymore..

"Uhm.. About the friday night--"

"It's fine, it's just sex. Right?" Wonwoo suddenly couldn't open his mouth. A tear is on its verge falling from his eyes..

"It's just sex..." Wonwoo repeated. "I really hope it was just a sex for me, Mingyu."

Wonwok smiled bitterly as he let the tears from his eyes fall..

Mingyu was taken aback. The sight of Wonwoo crying made his heart cracked little by little. 

"I fucking love you, Mingyu! I don't want to be just friends!" Wonwoo blurted out. His hands and knees are trembling.. But he needs to let this out..

"Wonwoo--" Mingyu approached him but he stepped backward. 

"Don't touch me. I'm leaving."

"Wonwoo!"

But before Wonwoo could even protest Mingyu pulled Wonwoo's hand as he crash his lips into the latter's lips. At first, Wonwoo was hesitant, but tasting Mingyu's saliva woke his sleeping desire and found himself getting drown by the kiss. Mingyu pinned him against the wall, unbuttoning his white polo. 

Wonwoo's pretty light so Mingyu took the opportunity to carry wonwoo and tighten his grip on Wonwoo's ass as the latter wrapped his legs on Mingyu's waist and his hands is on his nape pulling him closer to deepen the kiss. 

They reached Mingyu's bed without breaking the kiss. Mingyu's on top of Wonwoo. Soft moans escaped out of Wonwoo's mouth. Mingyu's lips are now on the latter's neck and his hands are travelling down Wonwoo's clothed cock. 

He flinched as he felt Mingyu's hand brushed against his hard dick making him want to be fucked by Mingyu all night.. Mingyu suddenly stop kissing his neck and in a swift, he took off his clothes, exposing his desperate cock and glazed body in front of Wonwoo. 

Wonwoo didn't know how but his hands are already unbuckling his own belt as he remove his pants quickly leaving his boxers alone. 

Mingyu was fascinated. Wonwoo's body is milky white. He doesn't work out but his abs are still visible. Mingyu kisses Wonwoo's lips again but this time it's very soft, it's like he doesn't want Wonwoo to be hurt, he doesn't want to see him cry. Especially because of him. 

Wonwoo felt it, tears are about to fall from his eyes as Mingyu broke the kiss and stare at Wonwoo. Their eyes are speaking on behalf of them. Wonwoo couldn't open his Mouth still staring at Mingyu. 

"I love you." Mingyu utters. 

"What?" Wonwoo's mind is in chaos. What if he's telling him this just because theyre about to have sex again? What if its not real? 

"I said I fucking love you.." Mingyu's eyes are sparkling. His sincerity are in it and Wonwoo's doubt easily disappear when he saw that. He pulled Mingyu into a kiss and let his hands roam into Mingyu's body. 

"Hmmm" Mingyu easily found his pace and starts kissing Wonwoo's neck leaving a few marks on it which caused the latter to moan in pleasure, his hands are on Mingyu's hair caressing them down his nape..

"Ugh-- fuck, G-gyu..." Wonwoo bit his lower lips to control his loud groan when Minguu starts sucking his nipples while hands are on Wonwoo's clothed cock.

"What do you want me to do, Baby?" Hearing Mingyu said the last word sent shivers down Wonwoo's spine.. The man on top of him is so handsome, perfect and sexy.. He just want him to--

"I want you to fuck the hell out of me, Mingyu..." 

With that Mingyu smirked and went down on Wonwoo's boxers. He touch it and felt the latter's pre-cum within his fingers..

Wonwoo's cheeks flushed in embarassment.. Mingyu chuckles as he completely get rid of Wonwoo's boxers exposing his hard dick because of Mingyu's touch and kisses.

"I-- Aaaah shit yes!" Wonwoo couldn't continue his sentence when Mingyu starts stroking his cock and carefully licked its tip before covering the half of it using his mouth.

Wonwoo's back arched as he tighten his grip on Mingyu's hair thrusting a slowly through his mouth..

Mingyu stopped stroking as he tried to hold Wonwoo's hips and pushed his mouth deeper to feel Wonwoo's dick on his throat.

"Aaa right there g-gyu! I'm--" He bit his lower lip but his moans are still escaping from his mouth. Mingyu's saliva covering the latter's shaft and Mingyu's not gonna lie, Wonwoo taste like a sweet strawberry, clean and delicious.. 

After a few minutes wonwoo let out a loud groan as he arched his back and tighten his grip on Mingyu's hair. He's reaching his climax..

"Fuck y-yes! Aaaah I'm coming g-gyu!" And with that signal, he released his liquid inside Mingyu's mouth. The latter swallow all of it and went back to Wonwoo's lips to kiss him torridly.

"Hmm-" Wonwoo cannot keep his mouth shut even if his throat is sore already and his body is tired but he wants more.. 

The kiss becomes deeper as mingyu's hand reached for the lube beside his bed without breaking the kiss. They're both drowning, but none of them wants to stop. 

They pull away from each other, gasping for air. Mingyu then open the lube and put some of it on his hand.

"Turn over." Mingyu said with a husky voice and Wonwoo didn't hesitate but to obey as if Mingyu is his master or something.

Mingyu didn't waste time. He stretched Wonwoo's ass after applying lube on it he insert his two fingers. And in a swift, Wonwoo's hard again. He slightly moan when Mingyu put his 3rd finger in..

"Let it out, baby... I wanna hear you moan my name." Mingyu teasingly smiles as he look at Wonwoo's back slightly arched.

"Gyu, just fuck me already!" 

Mingyu chuckled. "Needy. I love it." He said. 

After a few seconds Mingyu positioned his shaft in front of Wonwoo's entrance.

"Ready?" He asked. 

"I'm more than ready, Mingyu. Please.." Wonwoo's voice is pleading. He wants to feel Mingyu's dick inside him again. He wants to be bang all night by Mingyu..

Mingyu put some lube on his hand once again and apply it on his dick. 

Wonwoo felt something huge entering his ass, he bite his lower lip as he shut his eyes down due to the mix of pain and pleasure he's feeling as of the moment.

Mingyu groans but he checked on Wonwoo nonetheless of the pleasure he's feeling because of Wonwoo's tightness. "T-tell me if you want me to stop.."

"Don't fucking stop.." 

Mingyu continue his business, he became more gentle as half of his dick is already inside Wonwoo. He waited for a few seconds for Wonwoo to adjust and after that he started thrusting slowly making Wonwoo let out soft moans and together with his pleading voice..

Mingyu placed his hands on Wonwoo's hips as his pace becomes faster but still so slow for Wonwoo. 

"S-shit, Gyu fuck me hard please-- Aaah!" And as for Wonwoo's wish Mingyu thrust faster and deeper. 

"You're so tight-- I love you.. Aaaa fuck." Mingyu groans.. The room is filled with moans and skin slapping against each other. 

Wonwoo's feeling so good with Mingyu fucking him hard but still gentle and careful for Wonwoo not get hurt.. And it makes him fucking happy.

Few minutes have passed and the both of them are reaching their climax. Mingyu thrust deeper hitting Wonwoo's sensitive spot which caused him to moan loudly and release his cum while Mingyu came inside Wonwoo's ass. 

They are too tired to speak but when Mingyu wrapped Wonwoo on his arms and hug him as he kissed his forehead. Wonwoo couldn't help but to smile and say the words he wanted to say for almost 4years..

"I love you.." Mingyu closed his eyes and hug him tighter.

"I know. I love you more."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
